


I'm Afraid the Masquerade Is Over

by marginalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-01
Updated: 2004-11-01
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

They should have been happy together in the end. Maybe they were for a while because that's what they thought they should be, even if they weren't sure what it was.

It couldn't last because Harry didn't know how to be when things were quiet. He knew fear and anger and the limelight, and now he knew only his office at the Ministry where he did nothing in particular.

The skies turned from grey to blue, but Neville was quiet in shadows as the Prophet told their same tired story once a year, sad clowns waving from the front page.


End file.
